


Super Wedding

by badwrongprincess



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson are getting ready to tie the knot! Peter's parents, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, along with the rest of the Avengers plus a few Peter and Wade's friends are invited to the joyous event. But with the return of Mary Jane, Peter's ex, will derail the whole event?





	Super Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on fanfiction.net and now I'm posting it here!
> 
> This story is based on GIF sets done by begitalarcos on Tumblr. (Most of the dialogue comes from her GIF sets). 
> 
> Also, due to a mix-up on fanfiction.net I had Peggy Carter but here I changed it to Sharon like it originally was.
> 
> Re-posted story!

Peter Parker paced back and forth in the lobby of Stark Towers, his shoes echoing on the polished tile floor. There were no other sounds except the receptionist at the desk a few feet away making some kind of appointment for one of his Dad's many clients. Even the talkative Wade Wilson was seated in one of the chairs looking at the floor, not uttering a word. Peter was nervous, he was about to make the biggest so busy pacing that he didn't notice Wade stand up and walk up behind him.

"Hey," Wade wrapped his arms around Peter's waist. "Stop pacing so much, you're makin' me antsy."

Peter sighed and leaned into Wade's grasp; he smiled slightly, "Sorry, I-I'm just kind of nervous."

"I'm the one who should be nervous!" Wade smirked and kissed Peter's cheek. "I can only imagine what your parent'll react."

Peter laughed and twisted around in Wade's arms, placed his hands on Wade's shoulders and kissed his square on the mouth. He leaned back and smiled, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

"I feel better already."

The sound of voices and footsteps that came from the staircase caused the lovers to detach; Peter felt like everyone, especially his parents, would take it better if he and Wade weren't all over each other. All of the nervouseness Peter had felt earlier came back full force as he watched powerful force known as The Avengers enter the lobby.

"Good afternoon," Thor greeted as he reached the last step. "Th man of Iron hs told us that you had important news for us."

A shaky smile graced Peter's lips and nodded, "Yeah, but I think that you should all sit down."

"You're making me nervous Pete." Tony STark, his Dad, chuckled light ad sat down. The rest of The Avengers did the same; Steve, his Papa, took a seat next to Tony. Natash sat a few seats awat with Thor and Bruce stading nearby and Clint had himself on the stairs, his elbows rested on his knees and his fingers were folded in front of his mouth.

Peter looked around at everyone and took a deep breath, "Thanks for coming everyone...Uh...Wade and I have something we want to say..."

"Oh dear," Clint said.

"Quiet Goose," Wade hushed and waved Clint off. "Or you're not invited."

The was a long silence that followed. The only sound was the traffic outside the building as the implication of what Wade had just said sank in. Peter gulped; he wondered what everyone's reacts would be.

"Invited?" Bruce was the first to speak up. He raised an eyebrow and took off his glasses as if that would make things clearer, "Wait...are you two...getting married?"

"Shut...up." Natasha said flatly, like a high school girl. Thor grinned happily; he was always up for festive gatherings.

Steve gave his son a wary look and turned to his husband, "Um...Tony? Anything?"

Tony, who was very glad that Peter told him to sit down, was speechless. He looked at Peter then at Wade and then back at Peter; a breath escaped his lips and he leans back in his chair slightly. "I haven't had nearly enough to drink for this."

Peter sighed in relif that was the best answer he could have hoped for. He laughed out loud though when Wade added his two cents at the end.

"So I'm taking it no one wants to take me dress shopping?"

* * *

Months passed and everyone had mostly come to terms with Peter and Wade's engagement. Tony was the only one who still grumbld from time to time but was glad that Peter was happy. Now, three months before the wedding date Peter was busy putting the finishing touches to the ceremony; he wanted everything to be perfect.

Peter sat in the corner, legs crossed with his feet stuck to the wall, with a pen and list. His fathers were in the living room with him, helping him check things off the list and reminding him of anything he might have forgotten. "Okay, I have all the invitations done, hall's booked, caterer...What am I missing?" Peter tapped his pen against his chin.

Tony, who was sitting at his desk, spun to face Peter in his chair, "Your sanity?"

Peter rolled his eyes and faced his list again. Steve grinned and wagged his finger, "Tony, be nice."

"Fine..." Tony shrugged. "Open bar?"

Peter laughed and shook his head but wrote it down on the list all the same.

* * *

The big day had finally arrived! The venue was magnificent; a wide open field with lush grass that overlooked the ocean with clear blue skies above. Caterers and waiters were busy making sure the tables were set properly, the food was in order and that the cake was safe from any type of 'danger'.

Inside the nearby hall Wade felt a lot more nervous than he thought he'd have. He paced across the floor about thirty times, fussed with his suit jacket fifty times and he was now having trouble with his tie. Wade sighed and started on his tie again, "Why couldn't Peter agree to elope in Mexico? But no, he leaves me here with the three stooges feelin' like a virgin on prom night!"

Sharon Carter, their longtime friend from high school stood near the mirror putting her finishing touches on her hair; unfortunately there were a few loose strands falling from her bun. She turnd to face Wade and smiled, "Wade calm down, everything's gonna be fine." Their other friend Jack Hammer, commonly known as  Weasel, just finished fixing his cufflinks. He glanced up at Sharon and Wade and reached out to push a strand of Sharon's hair behind her ear. She swatted his hand away, "Weasel if you touch my hair I will kill you!"

Weasel retracted his hand quickly, "I was just trying to fix it."

Bob, the third stooge, walked in with a brown sweater vest and grin on his face, "What is up home snizzles? Ready to tie the super husband's knot?"

Wade rolled his eyes and finished fixing his tie. He checked himself out one last time in the mirror; he was ready to get married. Oh boy.

A little ways down the hallway Natasha and Tony were waiting for the 'show' to start. Tony was still slightly anxious while Natasha calmly touched up her makeup in the hall mirror.

"Just think Tony," she smirked as she outlined her lips. "In less than an hour Wade's gonna be related to you."

Tony nudged her and caused her to mess up her lip liner, "You can stop talking now Tash."

* * *

Peter was in a separate room from Wade, keeping in marriage traditions, and he was actually pretty calm. He was excited, yes, but it was a quiet kind of excited; he wasn't bouncing off walls or repeatedly fixing his clothes he just sat in his room and smoothed out the remaining few wrinkles in his white shirt.

Then there was a light knock on the door. Peter wondered who that could have been; not Wade, he would've have burst through the door withoutthe knock. Sharon would have knocked but her's would be more firm, Bob always knocked in some sort of strange pattern, and Weasel's knock was always accompanied by a loud shout. The Avenger were mulling about the hall so Peter doubted that it could have been one of them who knocked.

He walked over to the door and opened with a slight confused, "Hello?"

"H-Hey..." the quiet female voice said. Peter just stood there with a slack jaw, before him stood his ex-girlfriend Mary Jane.

They had dated in high school for a period before Mary Jane dumped him. One day she told Peter that she didn't love him and she never had, she was in love with Harry and she obviously couldn't continue dating him anymore. She left and Peter was heartbroken; he stayed that way for a few weeks.

But then Wade came into his life and...

"What are you doing here Mary Jane?" Peter asked. He could see that she was very nervous, she played with her hair and shuffed her feet. He looked away, "I'm getting married. I don't want to see you."

She sighed and gave him a shaky smile, "I can't stop thinking about...us, all the great time we had." Peter gaped at her; she was seriously saying this? Mary Jane continued. "I still love you Peter."

"Are you listening to yourself!?" Peter yelled. He couldn't believe that she was standing here claiming to still love him! After all of these years she came back now? Peter shook his head, "Mary Jane it's over between us! Move on!"

Now she started to cry, "Please don't marry Wade...Can't you...think about us once more Peter?"

That right there really pissed Peter off, "Us?! I can't believe this! You're nothing but a selfish bitch! Get out!"

Mary Jane looked at him, tears still in her eyes. She looked at him for a long while the silence circled around them. Mary Jane mumbled something and shook her head; without another word she punched his in the stomach and Peter fell to the ground. Mary Jane gave him one last look full of agner and sadness before she left.

Peter lay on the ground and stared up at the ceiling, "Ooooh, I was not expecting that..."

Steve's head popped into the door, "Um...is everything okay Pete? I think I just Mary Jane here and she looked upset."

"Yeah, everything's fine." Peter stood and wiped his clothes off. He looked at his Papa with a lopsided smile, "I look good?"

Steve nodded.

"Good," Peter nodded to himself. "Then let's get the party started."

* * *

 

The ceremony was beautiful; Peter and Wade exchanged vows, Wade's being more ridiculous and outlandish in typical Wade fashion. They kissed and everyone cheered, even Tony (although that may have had something to do with the multiple glasses of wine he had). The reception was just as lovely an Sharon (surprise, surprise) ended up catching the bouquet.

Peter could tell that this was the beginning of a long and happy life.


End file.
